


驾照

by Tilik



Category: AB6IX (Band), 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilik/pseuds/Tilik
Summary: 警告：野合/吸烟/公众地点自行扩张/少少dirty talk
Relationships: champaca - Relationship, 朴佑鎮/林煐岷
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	驾照

“哥。”朴佑鎮轻轻地喊了一声，林煐岷还在睡，脸蛋埋在围巾里面，头低垂着，随着稳定的呼吸晃动。月色打在脸上，温柔得看得见细细的如婴儿般的绒毛。

“我们下车啦？”林煐岷眉毛抽搐了一下，眉心紧皱，身体从副驾驶座又下滑了一些，眼睛当然还是没有睁开。朴佑鎮只好暫停了车里的音乐，出车吸根烟，等林煐岷清醒過來。看著白雾从小小火光中亮起，面前美丽的景色也变得模糊。

这是他受伤后回公司的第一个假期。林煐岷九点多才下飞机。完成一整天的活动，眼皮都在打架，朴佑鎮建议取消行程—原本两人就约好了要出去散心看日出。朴佑鎮是在太不舒心了。一直以來在釜山修养无聊得想死，动不了、说不了，不能缠着年上哥哥嚷嚷让人害羞的“喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你的笑你的眼你的穴。”。还有，不能跳舞，不能在粉丝面前发光，快给自己標上“无用”的标签了。

但是林煐岷坚持出游，朴佑镇寻思也很久没跟他出去玩了，就主动当起司机来，让哥哥在车上补眠。

两人在宿舍细声整理了一下，赶在队友发现前，随便带了点食物和水就上了车。他们去湖边，公路的旁边，深夜的郊内，不外乎那些，聊天，看星，做爱，减压。

车很快就驶出了首尔。一开始林煐岷还能正常地听着朴佑鎮瞎扯，说考驾照的时候考官光秃秃的脑袋有多亮，声音有多像鸭子，仿佛要把不在一起的那段时光全数补回，林煐岷还能在脑海里想想画面，说说自己考驾照时的趣事—虽然基本上很久以前已经和朴佑鎮说遍了。後來就沈沈欲睡，车子里静得只剩下两个人的呼吸，和细声的音乐。

林煐岷不怎么喜欢开车，他太慢了，喜欢车在满天星斗的远郊公路慢慢地开，首尔人接受不了这样的车挡在前面，没多久就会大声嚷骂，林煐岷看过这样的场景，有点心有余悸，不敢在首尔开车。他喜欢慢开不单因为舒适，不怕追尾，还有随便一泊就能停下來拍照，或許做一場愛。

林煐岷原本对做爱无动于衷，但越發喜欢和朴佑鎮做，这让整件事变得美妙起来，让自己可以肆意舞动着腰，朴佑鎮会顾及一切，不让他乱动的脑袋撞到床頭，不让他本来就不怎么样的体力遭到消磨，让他完全沉迷在过程中，还很持久。

林煐岷都想出书了，《年下男友的1102个好处》。

朴佑鎮在车外差不多抽完一根菸，林煐岷从后面抱了上来，他往弟弟冷的发红的耳朵呵气，声音软软带着困意。

“开始吧？”  
哥哥的邀请对朴佑镇很受用。猴急的脱下大衣边扑了上去。

直到手指插进去才发现有点不一样。  
“哥哥…做了扩张了？”  
“…对。”  
“你回来之后也没去厕所啊？”  
“…我在…”  
“啥？”  
“机场的时候。”  
“靠。”朴佑鎮心拍数落空了一下：“你不怕发出声音被抓走吗？还是想要别人进来操你。”  
“屁。乱说话。田雄肚子疼去厕所，我便去另一個單間廁所先做。”  
“厉害了。等于你看着我的时候是湿的吗？亏你忍了这么久。”朴佑鎮遐想紛紛，早知道一看到哥哥抓進房間裡脫褲子。  
“嗯嗯嗯，我为了你都没吃晚饭，省了好多步骤。快开始吧，不然揍你。”林煐岷搂住朴佑鎮，在插入的时候在朴佑鎮耳边呻吟，轻轻向上的尾音瞬间让朴佑鎮精力充沛。原来不只是他为了这次约会做好准备的，他又一次感觉到了两情相悦的美好。

林煐岷不是会在床上忍住叫声的人，被朴佑鎮调教过是一个原因，另外一个原因大概就是在撩人。反正朴佑鎮每次都中招。会操得更用力。

朴佑鎮会特意寻找有关林煐岷的一切，例如星座。林煐岷的星座是魔蝎，山羊角人鱼尾，浪漫又色情，像是恶魔的使者，让他以林煐岷低声喘息和抽插时的水声做交响乐，大步跨进名为林煐岷的地狱。

林煐岷展开身体让朴佑鎮冲着，身体透着酥麻，被抚摸着敏感的部位，仿佛泡在温水里。两人在車裡互相撫慰，在燈光的見證下融為一體。  
他仰头看着车子的灯光，黯淡、柔和、昏黄，有性感的意味。  
只是莫名一股不妙的感覺湧上心頭。  
“话说你这车…”  
自己买的，亲戚刚好不要。朴佑鎮原本想说这句话的…但他决定惩罚一下这个不专心的哥哥，和自己做爱怎么还能想其他事情呢？

“我哪有钱买车。”朴佑鎮嗤笑一声，演戏需要学习，恶作剧可不必。  
“等等…那？？”看，他什么都信。  
“哥，你别射车上哦，不然东贤哥。”  
“田雄哥。”  
“李大辉。”  
“还有经纪人哥哥。”  
“都会闻到这股气味的。”朴佑鎮每说一个名字就深入一次，林煐岷还来不及问真伪，就被顶的一颠一颠，扶着弟弟的肩膀喘不过气来。

要是被发现了。

东贤会对自己有什么想法呢？和田雄也才认识一年不到，忙内才刚成年，自己作为年龄最大的，队长地位还能保住吗？会被全世界知道的吧？和年下的弟弟在公司的车里做爱。甚至大家可能知道自己是被操的那个。

林煐岷的强心脏扑通一下，整个人仿佛堕入冰窑，连弟弟摸在自己皮肤上的手也变得格外滚烫。穴口不自觉的收缩，吸得朴佑鎮想射。

“好羞耻…停下来吧…”

朴佑鎮低下头含住了他的乳头，轻轻用舌苔绕着它打转，如愿地听到哥哥在头顶的喘息。

林煐岷真的浑身上下都很敏感，稍微热一点的气息扑在脖子上都会神经一麻，穴倒不是很敏感，所以朴佑鎮都学精了，要操到哥哥流水，不能只靠操。双手齐上，摸到哥哥身体发烫。

“啊…呜。”林煐岷被操得好难受，顶得太深了，几乎要忘记所有事情，扯着朴佑鎮强壮的手臂半挺直了身体，他信了朴佑鎮的话，在快要高潮的时候自己堵住了马眼，推着朴佑鎮的肩膀就要出车外释放，但是被朴佑鎮的身躯完全挡住，急的眼睛发红。  
“想出去吗？”  
“快点…”林煐岷感觉自己声音有点无力，下面急着要解放，射在车里不但羞耻，还有犯罪的罪恶感。  
“那求我。”  
“佑鎮啊…”快点吧真的忍不住了。  
“叫哥？”朴佑鎮还没停止运动，只不过双手不再在哥哥皎洁的身体上流连。  
“…”  
“叫吧，叫了让你出去射。”他低下头把林煐岷的耳廓从外至内用舌头描绘了一次，林煐岷的耳朵比较小，耳垂也是软软的，滚烫的体温好像吃了一颗软糖含在嘴里。  
“佑鎮哥。”朴佑鎮又哈了一口气的时候，气流贯入耳朵，拍在耳朵深处和敏感的耳根，让林煐岷打了一个冷战，没忍住射了。黏糊糊的占满了手指和椅背，还有一些调皮的弹到了朴佑鎮的胸肌上。  
“西八…这下怎么办。”林煐岷假装稳重的说完，眼睛却湿润了，他真的很怕，被发现了要怎么般？

朴佑鎮看不得他哥哭，又想看他哥哭，四舍五入就是被自己操哭了，多美妙。在林煐岷投入自己怀抱，肩膀抽搐的时候，开声揶揄：“你是上车不看车牌，还是做爱没坐在座位上，还是对灯光颜色色盲啊？这家车明显比公司车舒服多了吧？”  
林煐岷定住了。  
朴佑鎮继续吐糟：“都叫你快点出门，连我从哪里开来的车都没看到，还要我在楼下等你15分钟。”  
他把过林煐岷的下巴：“还是下次试试公司车有多不舒服？”

林煐岷发现自己又被骗了。双眼如鹿般清澈地，瞪着眼睛看着朴佑鎮。消化了一会才发现这不是公司车。

等他回过神就被带出了车子，冷空气一下子扑上他的鼻腔，让他忍不住发抖，朴佑鎮为他披上羽绒长衣，看着湖景，籍着身体被车子挡着，把他按在车前，“你看看车牌。”林煐岷背对朴佑鎮，看不清他的表情。“这是公司的车吗？”“不是…”“那怎么样才能让哥哥记住我的车牌呢？我可不想以后接哥哥下班，看到哥哥上了别的怪叔叔的车。

林煐岷赤裸的小腹贴上了冰冷的车身上，突然知道了对方想干什么。  
“监视器…”“关掉了。”  
“不要…佑鎮…佑鎮尼。”  
“我还硬着呢。”弟弟有点强硬，把林煐岷的手反扣在背后。  
“嘤…等等。”对着弟弟撒娇倒不困难。  
“不等。”朴佑鎮扣着哥哥的腰臀，再一次把性器送入温暖的穴道里，“说你爱我。“  
“…爱你。“  
“再说一次。”顶撞的力度越发猛烈，林煐岷趴在车前只能听到肉体碰撞的声音，自己的呻吟在荒山野岭变得格外大声，但每当缩小音量就会被弟弟打屁股，最后林煐岷叫的越来越大声，绵绵软软的充满了整个寂静的湖边。“爱你！佑鎮！再大力点。”

“我要啵啵。“朴佑鎮下身继续顶撞着，脸颊却鼓起来，头向前伸问哥哥要一个温暖的亲吻，一时间两人难分难舍，在林煐岷又一次连续地收缩穴口时，朴佑鎮如愿地射了，把套绑起来扔到垃圾胶袋里，拉着林煐岷跑到湖边看风景。

“哥哥。”  
“也只有做完才会好好叫哥。”  
“岷尼。”  
“干嘛。”林煐岷没好气地翻了个白眼，说到自己撒娇，最爱看的明明就是他。  
“要一辈子在一起。”  
“好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 希望有建议的姐妹们可以提出来，我想学习写有趣一点的肉


End file.
